The Product Of Love
by AimedSiren
Summary: Roy decides to bring his daughter Maya to work while Riza is on a dayoff to the spa. He and his subordinates quickly realize that underestimating any kid of Roy Mustang's and Riza Hawkeye's is a mistake; Even if it is a five year old! My First fanfic!


**This is my very first fanfic, please go easy on me. But of course constructive critisim is very much welcomed.**

Roy Mustang never understood how Hughes ran around all day shoving pictures of his daughter Elicia, into people's faces. But now he knew, as he stood in the a hospital room looking down adoringly at his new born baby girl-Maya Mustang. Roy honestly could never imagine ever seeing anything more beautiful in his life, except for maybe his wife, who rested peacefully in the bed beside him.

Maya was the perfect blend of both of her parents. She had inherited her fathers raven black hair and her mothers perfect amber eyes. Roy bent, and kissed the sleeping newborn gently on the forehead, before turning to gaze lovingly down at this wife. The living wonder, who had given him this miracle.

Riza stirred under her husband's gaze; opening her eyes to reveal the stunning amber depths she had passed onto their daughter. She gave him an amiable smile, slowly running her hand through her husbands silky hair. Roy returned the smile, murmuring "Thank you." into her ear as he bent down to kiss her.

Riza laughed, "I'm glad you like her." she said giving him an odd smile. "The doctor said I wont be able to have any more children. He was surprised that the birth went so smoothly, considering how old we were when we had her."

Roy placed his hand on Riza's, careful not to bump the IV. "I don't care." he said softly, looking into his wife's eyes. "I'll be the happiest man on earth as long as I have you and Maya."

Riza squeezed his hand, "Good." She said simply, picking up the sleeping Maya and holding her gently, yet protectively against he chest. "You two mean the world to me."

5 years later

"Roy, are you sure you'll be able to handle her?" A concerned Riza asked as she picked up her purse. "Yes." Roy said confidently, pushing his unconvinced wife towards the front door "We'll be fine, Riza! There's nothing to worry about, how hard can it be to take care of a five year old?"

That statement caused Riza's concern to deepen considerably. And Roy, reading his wife's anxious look and added, " I mean, I'm going to take her to work with me, so Furey, Havoc, Breda, and Falman will be there to help. I think five men who went through military training can take care of a little girl."

She was still was unsure,but relented. "Fine, if ANYTHING happens call the spa immediately." Roy nodded, and kissed her quickly, before opening the front door and pushing her out of the house."Remember to enjoy your self Riza, you deserve a break." he reminded her then shutt the door quickly in her face, afraid she might change her mind.

Riza let out a long sigh and turned, heading for the car. She did not have a good feeling about this at all.

Roy had never felt so proud of himself in his life. He had manged to get Maya up, dressed, and feed her breakfast all in time for work. He now sat in his office, watching little Maya sleep quietly on the sofa, using his heavy black overcoat as a blanket. He smirked to himself,wondering why had Riza been so concerned..taking care of Maya was a piece of cake.

Roy had just started on his first piece of paperwork, when someone knocked on the office door.

A nervous corporal entered the room, "General Mustang." He said saluting, "There is a urgent meeting that you must attend in conference room B, you are to go there immediately." He said all this rather quickly, obviously very nervous. Roy stood and returned the salute. "Understood, thank you." He said, starting to walking around his desk, but stopped remembering that solider was still were he had left him, standing uneasily; unsure of what to do.

Roy turned back to him,"You did good,dismissed."

The Corporal saluted once more before gratefully hurrying out of the room, almost tripping over his feet on the way out. Roy smirked and strolled over to were his daughter was sleeping, gently shaking her awake.

Maya slowly opened her gorgeous amber eyes and sat up, her long black hair tangled and messy. He loved watching her as she woke, she was just so cute. "Maya." he spoke softly to the sleepy little girl, who rubbing her eyes. "Daddy's got to go to a meeting for a little while, so be good for Uncle Havoc, Falman, Brenda and Furey... Okay?" She stopped rubbing her eyes, and looked up at her father. "Okay Daddy, I love you ." She said quietly, hugging him tightly around the knees.

Roy bent down and hugged his daughter tight. "I love you too, Sweet heart. Daddy's going to be back soon, so be good." Maya nodded, her face pressed against his rough uniform. He released her and straitened, turning briskly to his subordinates.

"ATTENTION!" They all went scrambling from their desks- paperwork flying everywhere, running to stand in line in front of their commanding officer. He walked up to his subordinates, looking each in the eye before saying " I have to leave, so ALL of you are responsible for the well being of my daughter. If ANYTHING bad happens..if one hair on her pretty little head is harmed in any way, all of you will suddenly find yourselves being a rather large pile of ash." He growled,snapping his fingers menacingly to prove his point.

They all shuddered, gulping loudly. "Am I Understood?" Roy asked."YES SIR!" he smiled "Good." Then he turned, kissed his daughter once more on the forehead, and left the room, shutting the door loudly behind him as he went.

After he was gone, the room was filled with a awkward silence. The four men stared blankly at the five year old and she stared equally as blankly back.

"Soooo..." Havoc said uncomfortably, scratching his head and lighting a cigarette. "Wach'a wanna to do?"

Furey suddenly let out a loud gasp."Ohh I forgot!" he said running over to his desk and opening one of the draws."I bought this for Maya when she was born, and I kept forgetting to give it to her!" he said pulling out a brightly wrapped package. The three men watched their comrade, smiles creeping up over their faces.

" Wow Furey,you bought that for her 5 YEARS ago, and you haven't given that to her until know? I hope it isn't clothes, there's no way it would fit her now." Havoc teased, flicking his cigarette.

"Hey, I said I forgot!" Furey said blushing " and I dint get her clothes." he added sticking up his nose as he walked over to Maya, and handed her the package. "Here you go." Maya looked up at Furey with huge innocent eyes.

"Thank You Uncle Furey." She said politely taking the package from him. Everyone waited for her to open it, but when she just stood there looking at it. Then after a few more secounds Furey added, "You can open it now if you like, I hope you like it." Maya nodded, sat down and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a plastic doll set complete with car and interchangeable outfits.

She looked at the toys, unsure of what to do with them. Then she picked up the doll, car and clothes examining each closely, before letting out a brilliant smile that lit up the room. " Thank yous sooos much! I know exactly what to do with them!" She said running over to Furey and hugging his knees, Furey bent and returned the hug awkwardly. "Your very much welcome."

Maya released Furey and sat down again, putting the doll in its car and started rolling it around on the floor, fascinated. And the soldiers, all convinced that she was occupied for the moment, went to do their respective tasks.

Havoc went to start his paper work, when a idea suddenly popped into his mind... Both of his commanding officers were out of the office, and he could do what ever he wanted, without worring about the consequences. He looked over at Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye's Desk; just the other day she had confiscated one of his dirty magazines, which he had foolishly brought to work so he could browse through it during his lunch break, and he really wanted it back.. After all it was a limited edition.

Havoc stood, but then stopped as he remembered the little girl playing happily with her new toys on the floor. She could mean the difference between the failure or success of this mission.. He stood there and watched Maya intently for a few minutes, looking hard for any suspicious actions as she played innocently on the floor. Seeing no reason not to go through with his plan Havoc decided that it would be safe to chance it. He calmly walked over to Riza's desk and started to search through it, intent on finding his lost 'goods'.

Maya Looked up from her doll, starting to get bord of it, and saw Uncle Havoc going through the things in her Mommy's desk. She stood up and walked toward the perpetrator. "Uncle Havoc?" She asked, blinking prettily at him. Havoc looked down at the little girl alarmed, thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Yes M-Maya Dear?" He asked nervously "Can I have a glass of water and some stuff to color with, pweeze?" She asked sweetly.

Havoc sighed with relief. "Yes, of course you can!" He replied enthusiastically running around the room to grab the requested materials, ecstatic he didn't get in trouble by the five year old. "Here you go sweetie." He said placing a cup of water, sheets of blank paper and several crayons in front of her.

He ruffled her hair and went back to the desk, continuing his search. He was so intent on finding the confiscated magazine that he dint notice Maya draw a transmutation circle on a sheet of paper and place the toy car, doll and cup of water onto it. The other's however, watched her actions intently wondering in horror if she was doing what they thought she was doing.

Their question was answered however, when a brilliant flash of light lit up the room; effectively causing Havoc to look up- right into the barrel of a fully loaded high powered water gun.

Maya stood, took careful aim and shot Havoc right in the left eye. "OWWWW!" Havoc screeched on the tops of his lungs, clutching his eye hopping around in the pain caused by the super powered water gun. The three other men in the room watched what had just happened, jaws dropped horrorfied.

Maya then turned and surveyed them, wondering how they were going to react now she had just shot their comrade. Then she remembered what her dad had done earlier this morning.

"ATTENTION!" She yelled facing the remaining subordinates, and aiming her gun at them. The 'men' scrambled from their chairs like startled rabbits, tripping over anything and everything that got in their way, including their own shadows. The little girl had the exact same effect Hawkeye had on them.

They all came to a stop before the 5 year old , snapping up into salutes, back strait. Havoc had stopped hopping around and acting like a baby just then and looked up at his comrades in shock, left eye blood shot.

This little girl was something else... it was amazing. She was only five and yet she controlled them better then any of the drill sergeants he had back at basic training. Then again, she came from Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.

Havoc shook his head, he needed to get this kid in control, now.

"What the Hell are you guys doing?!" he yelled storming over to them. "She's only a fucking five year old for goodness sake!" They looked from him to Maya, then back, realizing he was right. They had forgotten she was only five years old.

They stopped saluting and stepped back, away from the little girl. Maya looked at them curiously then gave them a very Roy Mustang-like smirk.

"Fine..." She sighed, looking at them as if they had brought it upon themselves. "If you want to join in on the punishment, its fine with me." She said raising her water gun menacingly, and pointing it at Havoc.

Havoc laughed and walk over to where the little girl was standing, picking her up by the scruff of her dress. "Oh no Missy, no ones going to get punished besides you." He said starting to take the water gun away her.

Maya looked Havoc Strait in the eye and smiled sickly. " Sick'em"

A flash of white suddenly shot out from under Roy's abandoned trench coat, flying at Havoc and biting him right between the legs.

Havoc immediately let go of Maya and screamed like a little girl, trying to remove the small white puppy from his precious jewels. When the puppy finally did let go Havoc lay in a huddled on the floor whimpering like a baby, holding him self tightly.

Maya turned to the other's and smirked again, puppy growling fiercely at her feet. "Now.." She said picking up a bundle of rope. "Are we going to do this the hard way?" She asked sweetly, snapping the rope and causing all the men in the room shudder and place their hands protectively over their privates.

-One hour Later

Roy left the conference room with a throbbing headache. The meeting had been about what they were going to do about the country, now that it was leaderless. He sighed, exhausted.

Ametris had been 'leaderless' for over 7 years now, and they had just now figured out that they needed to appoint someone else as Fuhrer or they would be in some deep shit? It was a wonder that they had survived this long... a leaderless country was weak and vulnerable to attack! At least now he had a chance of becoming Fuhrer, he thought walking into his office.

Roy felt his sweat drop instantly at what he was witnessing- His subordinates were tied up and piled in the center of the room with his daughter and puppy( tail, wagging happily) sitting on top of the pile like it was some sort of throne.

Maya smiled at her father as soon as he walked into the room, hopping off her 'throne' and running to greet him.

"Hi daddy!" She said hugging him around the knees. Roy looked down at his five year old daughter stunned.

" Umm... Maya Darling, what did you do to your Uncles?" He asked, bending down and picking her up.

Maya leaned over to her fathers ear, and whispered into it. Roy smirked and sat her down, walked over to his men. "Looks like you men need a more training." He said, his smirk growing larger as he kneeled down. "I think I'll ask Lieutenant-Colonel Hawkeye to take you all out to train you on how NOT to be whipped by a five year old."

He laughed and stood up and walked over to his desk and opened a draw, pulling out Havoc's magzine. He sighing, put his feet up on the desk, and opened the magazine.

Roy suddenly was shot in the face with a very cold stream of water, drenching the front of his uniform. He looked up, soaking wet and gasping. His daughter, standing there infront of him with a water gun.

" I don't think so Daddy." She said smiling innocently, puppy growling viciously at her feet. "I think you still have some work to do."She smiled sweetly and ran up and kissed her dad on a drenched cheek. " Ill be back to check on you soon." She chirped before, running off to play with her puppy.

Roy grumbled under his breath, grabbing a sheet of paperwork and starting on it, muttering about how little girls were supposed to play with dolls and make up, not water guns and evil puppys.

Riza smiled, trying to contain a laugh as she shut the office door quietly. As she walked slowly out to were her car was parked, she couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed so loudly that people started giving her strange looks; That was not how the normally stern Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye acted.

Riza grinned she shouldn't have worried, Maya had everything perfectly under control. 'She sure is a chip of the old block.' Riza thought, as she pulled out of the base parking lot, driving towards the spa for a well earned rest.

**Thanks for reading. Please Reveiw!**


End file.
